The Perils of Falling in Love with your Best Friend
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: Coraline Jones hated rom-coms. She couldn't stand Romance novels and she detested Valentine's Day. She scoffed when she saw couples kissing in the hallway at school. And she turned down every single date she was asked on. All of this would lead one to believe that she despised the idea of falling in love. But that was wrong. Coraline had been in love since she was 14, maybe longer.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline Jones hated Rom-Coms. She couldn't stand Romance novels and she detested Valentine's Day. She scoffed when she saw couples kissing in the hallway at school. And she turned down every single date she was asked on. All of this would lead one to believe that she despised the idea of falling in love. But that was wrong.

Coraline had been in love since she was 14, maybe longer. At the time she told herself it was best to wait, she was young, maybe she was just infatuated. But as the years went by, she couldn't stand by those reasons anymore. Coraline was 17 and she knew she was a coward.

And that was why she hated all things romance. The couples in the movies always acted like it was so easy.

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too!"  
_

Yeah right.

Anyway, the object of her affections, was her best friend, Wybie Lovat. He was the biggest weirdo in school, he slouched all the time, he'd only recently gotten over his habit of stuttering constantly, and...and he was a loyal, kind, intelligent guy. He was thoughtful, when she was 11 after her run in with the Beldam, all of the buttons on his coats were mysteriously replaced with metal clasps.

He was shy, and sweet, and he could ramble for hours about whatever caught his fancy.

Coraline grumbled, why couldn't she catch his fancy.

Ugh even she knew that that had come out cheesy.

At 17, Wybie Lovat had grown quite tall, even when he hunched over he towered over her, and he had grown quite handsome as well. How inconvenient. Tall, handsome, sweet, rode a motorcycle, wore leather jackets. Besides the fact that he was a weirdo, it was a wonder that every girl in school hadn't asked him out yet.

Well, it wasn't entirely a wonder, it seemed that most people in her little high school had realized that Wybie and Coraline were a package deal. She probably had something to do with that. Maybe it was when they were 11 and they first came into school together after the summer she first moved into the pink palace.

At the time Wybie was still considered the school freak, so when he came to school with the mysterious blue-haired new girl, everyone was puzzled. She was pretty and she seemed way to cool for him.

And one boy, Jimmy, was unfortunate enough to point this out to her, even had the nerve to call Wybie a freak right in front of them both. And as everyone in the hallway watched, Coraline decked him in the face.

"No one talks about my best friend like that!" And she made sure everybody knew it.

* * *

A few years later, at 14, Coraline came to a sudden realization. It was summer break, and once again they were riding his motorbike into the woods. She wrapped her arms around his middle like she had so many times before. She leaned her head against his back. Had his shoulders gotten broader? He smelled like motor oil and leather and strangely roses.

Wybie was so weird.

They got off his motorbike and Coraline looked around. They were in a part of the forest she'd never been in before. There was a large willow tree shading the soft grass below. Beneath the tree a little creek ran by, it was alive with the sounds of frogs and other little creatures.

"Wow Wybie! How'd you find this place?" She grinned at him.

"O-oh ya know exploring, the usual. I thought you'd like it." He smiled shyly at her, his skeleton-gloved fingers twirling nervously.

"You were right. Hey! Let's climb that willow tree! That branch looks low enough." Coraline beckoned him towards her.

"Al-Alright Jonesy." He grinned.

"I'll go up first." He told her.

Recently he was getting taller, annoyingly so. Therefore, it was with ease that he scaled the tree and sat on the branch

Coraline was not quite as lucky, being short had its major downsides. She hopped up repeatedly trying to grab a hold of the branch to no avail.

Wybie couldn't help it, he chuckled at her expense.

"Oh Ha Ha, laugh it up Why-Were-You-Born! But when I get up there, I'll- "she started to threaten him but was cut off.

Wybie held out his hands to her.

"C-Come on Jonesy." He smiled down at her.

Silently she took his gloved hands. He lifted her high enough for her to get her footing and climb up beside him. He removed his gloves as she situated herself, there was no doubt that his hands were hot covered like that on a sweltering summer's day.

"Thanks." She replied quietly, she felt a little warm as she sat next to him.

"No problem. Hey, check out the view!" He pointed out the forest stretching before them.

Coraline leaned forward in astonishment...only to feel herself slipping off the branch. Just in time, as always, Wybie caught her around the waist. Unknowingly his bare hand was pressed against her skin, where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

Warm. His hand was really warm.

Coraline felt her face burning.

"W-woah, careful Jonesy. I got ya." He pulled her back onto the branch, even closer to him, completely oblivious to her blushing.

"Jeez you're clumsy today-" she cut him off with a punch to the arm.

That night after arguing with herself for hours, Coraline came to the unavoidable conclusion that she may have developed a small crush on Wybie.

Looking back on it now she rolled her eyes at herself. "Small crush", if only.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

It was currently 6th period in Ashland high, a class that both she and Wybie shared. He sat next to her, zoned out staring at the whiteboard. Coraline was zoned out too, only she was looking at her best friend instead. It wasn't as though she was _constantly_ pining for him or something.

He was first and foremost her friend. Most of the time when they hung out, she didn't even think about her feelings. They would just watch horror movies together, or chat about anything and everything. Sometimes she could even forget her pesky feelings.

But then there were those times when they'd be sitting on his grandma's lumpy old couch and he'd brush up against her without noticing, or he'd say something so sweet to her "You really are my best friend Jonesy, you were there for me when I was a complete loner, when I had no one." And she'd feel her poorly repressed feelings resurface.

Stupid Wybie always had to make it hard on her.

Out of the corner of her eye Coraline caught another girl in the class staring at Wybie.

Damn it.

Angelica Connors, the school "it" girl. And she was sizing him up like a piece of meat. Funny, but Coraline distinctly remembered that back in 6th grade little Angie was one of the girls who used to make fun of Wybie. If those two started dating Coraline would rip her own blue hair out.

She scowled at the thought.

Wybie noticed and looked at her in concern, passing her a note that read "You okay Jonesy?"

Damn him and his sweet caring personality, now she couldn't dwell on her anger towards Angie.

She nodded in response and he seemed to accept this answer.

So yeah maybe Coraline was the jealous type. Maybe whenever someone seemed to develop a thing for Wybie, she would glare at them till they backed off. Sometimes it took a little more than that.

You see normally Wybie was the really shy type, he'd blush at the lightest of touches. That's how he was at 11, when they'd first met. Coraline had no such problems. Back then she didn't have a crush on him, so she didn't think twice about constantly touching him.

Punching him, dragging him away by the arm, roughhousing, ruffling his hair, basically whatever she felt like, from the moment she met him. At first, he'd get shy, blush a little even, but after constant exposure, he grew used to it, sometimes even liked it (not that Coraline knew that). Nowadays he barely even reacted when she'd grab his hand and drag him to the cafeteria, except for maybe a small smile that went unnoticed by the girl doing the dragging.

But that was only with Coraline. Once a girl named Candy grabbed his hand while she was asking him out. The blue haired girl couldn't help but laugh every time she remembered Wybie's reaction. He had swiftly pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket out of reach, then he had very gently let her down and stuttered our a "S-Sorry..."

Sometimes though a girl would be brave enough to ask him out and a glare from Coraline wouldn't deter her. Take Kim for example, snide little weasel had caught Wybie alone at his locker. Coraline had walked into a strange scene. There was Kim leaning closer and closer to Wybie as he backed into his locker. Some cliché line was thrown at him along the lines of "What are you doing this Saturday? Nothing? Then how about you do m-"before Kim could finish her borderline sexual harassment pick up line, Coraline had swept in and hugged Wybie's arm to her chest.

"What's up Why-Were-You-Born?" The way Wybie relaxed at her touch widened her smile.

"Oh hey, Kim, right? Was there something you needed?" Which was teenage girl speak for 'Back off he's mine'

To Kim, something about the girl clinging to Wybie seemed a little off, maybe it was her too-wide smile that just screamed I'll eat you alive.

"Uh…nope" was all she said before she stalked off, completely freaked out.

Wybie tilted his head as he watched her go, commenting on how strange that had all been.

Coraline agreed as she looped her arm with his and lead them both away.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Wednesday when the new girl transferred in. Her name was Lana, and she was shy and sweet and wore glasses that she was constantly pushing up and a brunette ponytail that she was constantly fidgeting with. Coraline shared science class with her, and agreed to be her lab partner. She actually really liked Lana.

And so she decided to invite her to come sit with her at lunch.

Their friend group was honestly a mixed bag. There were a few nerds (Wybie and his friend Thomas), a sporty girl named Cindy, and her brother a punk kid named Franklin, and of course there was Coraline who fit somewhere between those three things. When she directed Lana to the lunch table they all sat at, the group greeted her and introduced themselves.

Coraline took her usual seat next to Wybie and ruffled his hair.

"Hey weirdo, how was 4th period, Ms. Adams give you any trouble?" That English teacher definitely had it out for Wybie.

Wybie smiled at her concern.

"No it wasn't too bad this time" he replied and they wordlessly traded their bags of chips.

Lana meanwhile had been seated next to the punk kid Franklin. Coraline sat sideways and laid her legs on Wybie's lap as she observed the two. The little brunette Lana seemed terrified of Franklin, she shyly asked him a few questions but couldn't look him in the eye as they talked.

Although she did seem quite interested in his taste in music and his spiked hair, Lana stared at her lap the whole time. Poor kid, thought Coraline as she grabbed a fry off Wybie's plate.

* * *

Soon Lana seemed to get into the flow of things, she was becoming closer with their little "outcast" friend group. It turns out that she loved gaming, which kept Thomas and Wybie occupied in a conversation with her about the pros and cons of using mods in Skyrim, whatever the hell that meant.

Cindy and Coraline chatted about the book they'd been assigned in English class, Pride and Prejudice. _Great_ a romance novel.

So Coraline was a little resentful, whatever. She was pretty sure that soon she'd be able to work up the courage to tell Wybie how she felt.

Soon...

In the meantime, she argued with Cindy about Mr. Darcy and whether or not he was worthy of Liz's attention.

Franklin sat next to Lana and was listening to the Ramones loud enough to be heard through his Earbuds. Lana kept glancing over at him nervously. It was too bad, really, Franklin was harmless.

* * *

Spring break was coming up and Lana was officially a member of the group by now. She had even come over to hang out with Coraline at the Pink Palace a few times. Though Coraline always managed to make sure that the brunette steered clear of the sitting room that housed the little door. Once or twice Wybie had even joined them and the three hung out together.

Meeting the neighbors was quite interesting for Lana, Ms. Spink and Forcible had read her tea leaves and deduced that she would either be swept away by a sharp beast or get a pet porcupine.

It was nice having a new friend to be somewhat girly with, Cindy was practically a guy with her tomboy mannerisms. And though Coraline wasn't into giggling over Rom-Coms with her, it may have been _somewhat_ nice to talk about the kind of boys they liked while painting each other's nails. Not that Coraline would ever admit to that.

Lana said she liked the tall, dark, and handsome type. Thinking of Wybie in his skull T-shirts and leather jackets, Coraline agreed.

* * *

**(A/N): Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Lana had Mr. Winter's history class, he _always_ gave projects over break. And it just so happened that this spring it was a partner project. And who was she assigned to? Franklin.

Over the phone with Coraline, she lamented this partnership.

"You know how I am with Franklin! I can barely look him in the eye!"

Coraline reassured her that she would be fine.

Luckily for her, her history teacher didn't assign projects over break, so she was able to spend time with her best friend instead of studying the American Revolution on her days off.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Wybie's house always made her grin. How many times had she done this over the years? Too many to count.

As always Grandma Lovat answered and smiled at the sight of her grandson's best friend.

"Come in Ms. Coraline." She spoke warmly.

"Thanks Mrs. Lovat. Is Wybie home?" She watched as the elder's face stretched into a knowing grin.

"Mmhm he's not up yet though. Why don't you go wake him up? It's pretty late already, that boy needs to get an alarm clock."

"Gladly." She replied and crept towards his room.

"I'm going out to town to meet up with my book club, we're reading _The Bean Trees_. Have fun you two." And with that she was out the door.

Coraline snickered, waking up Wybie was a favorite pastime of hers.

Now in the past, Coraline had gone to all sorts of lengths to wake him up. This time she thought she'd go with the classic poking.

But when she got to his room, she just ended up sitting on the bed next to him, watching him sleep.

She felt her mischievous joy seep away.

Coraline's heart ached. He was her best friend, and that was great.

But...but it wasn't enough.

She'd always been so brave, the only one who could make her a coward like this, was him.

Idiot Wybie, stupid, stupid, jerk.

She placed her hand on his face and watched as he shifted a little in his sleep. She wasn't really thinking as she laid down on the bed parallel to him. And without realizing it, she too had drifted off.

* * *

It was a strange thing for Wybie, to wake up in his bed, only to realize that he was sharing it with a girl who currently had her hand resting on his face. And not just any girl, it was Coraline. With a strangled yell, Wybie flailed himself backwards off his bed and onto the floor below.

"J-Jonsey?! What the hell?!"

Quickly having realized what had happened, Coraline leapt out of his bed.

"Uh...Good morning...?" She responded, laughing nervously.

"Why?! Why were you in my bed?!" Wybie ran his hand through his hair nervously, his face burning.

"Heh-that's...well. Um got ya?" Coraline began to inch towards his door, her freckled cheeks bright red.

"Are you telling me. That you pranked me. By crawling into bed with me!?" Oh boy he was mad. He never got this mad.

Heart beating frantically Coraline made a mad dash for the door-

But Wybie was faster, he slammed his bedroom door before she could reach it, and caged her against it with his arms.

"What were you thinking Coraline!? You can't do shit like that! You can't just crawl into bed with guys, it's not safe! Are you trying to put yourself into dangerous situations? You're lucky that it was me, some guys might take that as an invitation!" He yelled at her and she shrunk at his lecture. He wasn't mad he was _furious_.

Her face burned; he was right of course. Now _she_ was the jerk idiot.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Wybie." She said shakily.

Seeing her nervous expression Wybie realized how he had boxed her in and how harshly he was yelling at her. His face slipped into an expression of shock and guilt. He had scared her. He didn't mean to, he just wanted to make her understand. Was she trying to kill him? Waking up to her in bed with him was...it was torture. He couldn't touch her; he knew she didn't like him that way. But did she have to make it so hard on him?

Guilt sweeping over him, he dropped his arms and curled in on himself.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't-" He was interrupted by Coraline gently placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No. You're right, I shouldn't have done that. Truthfully, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I guess I just felt safe with you." She told him quietly.

"Promise you won't do that again. And definitely not with anyone else." His skin-crawled at the very idea.

'There was only one guy she'd ever do that with' she thought to herself

"I promise Wybie." She looked up into his eyes, he was still so close. Maybe if she leaned forward a bit, she could just kiss him...

He turned away oblivious to her thoughts.

"Why don't you go downstairs, I'll get dressed and we can go hunting for snakes." He offered.

"Okay." She responded disappointedly.

* * *

**(A/N): Please Review! This fic has 4 chapters left by the way if anyone was wondering.**


	5. Chapter 5

Snake hunting was fun, but the whole time she was preoccupied.

She had to tell Wybie how she felt, even if he didn't feel the same, she just had to take the risk.

And so every day for the next week of summer break she tried. But every time something would happen. Her parents would come home and cut her off mid-sentence. Lana would call just as she opened her mouth. It was _beyond_ frustrating.

And before she knew it school was back in session. And guess what. Within a day of school starting Angie Connors has asked Wybie out. This time Coraline had seen the whole thing happen but, she couldn't bring herself to step in and scare Angie away.

She was exhausted from her attempts to tell Wybie. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, she thought miserably. And if Angie had worked up the courage to ask him out after Coraline couldn't for three years, maybe she didn't have a right to interfere. Besides she was sure that he would decline. He would, _right?_

Instead she turned away from the scene and marched to the lunch table alone.

When Wybie got there he looked puzzled, maybe even a little hurt.

"Hey Jonesy, how come you didn't wait for me?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat next her.

"I saw you were a bit busy talking to Angie. What did she want?" Coraline asked in a measured tone. The atmosphere at the table seemed to get stiff, everyone else's conversations paused.

"Oh yeah, it was crazy you guys won't believe this! Angie asked me out!" Wybie laughed oblivious to the icy atmosphere his statement had caused.

"Really." Coraline said in a low dangerous voice. Everyone else at the table felt bad for Wybie as he continued to dig his own grave.

"Yeah I can't believe it. One of the most popular girls in school has a thing for me!" He replied cheerfully.

Everyone at the table winced in anticipation.

They didn't have to wait long. Coraline punched Wybie in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise for days.

"Owww!" He yelped, rubbing his arm.

"I didn't realize that going out with people who used to bully you in the past was okay now! Maybe I should have taken up Jimmy on his offer to take me to the movies, so what if he called you a freak before, _right_-?!" She roared at him as she stood up. She left the table before he could reply, and for the rest of the day she ignored him.

She even decided to walk home instead of catching a ride with him.

Unfortunately there was only one way from town to the pink palace and Wybie quickly caught up with her on his new motorcycle.

"Jonesy-Jonesy wait!" She kept walking steadily ignoring the bike keeping pace with her.

Wybie pulled the bike in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hold on!"

Coraline sent him her hardest glare, he couldn't help but shiver a little in response.

She went to walk around his bike but he reached out and caught her hand before she could go.

"Will you just listen to me!" He urged.

She put her free hand on her hip and looked up at him.

"Fine. I'm _listening_."

"Look Jonesy I didn't mean to make you mad at lunch today." He said guilty.

Coraline sighed, she was just jealous, she _had_ to let it go, she couldn't blame him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She grit her teeth trying her best to be supportive.

"So. When's the date?" She forced herself to ask.

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"You know, the date? She asked you out, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah. But I turned her down, obviously. You didn't think I said yes did you?"

Coraline felt herself turn red. Great, she had acted like a complete idiot for no reason.

Wybie tilted his head as he watched her bite her lip and look away.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did think that you had said yes." Coraline admitted somewhat shyly.

Wait.

Was she? Was Coraline _jealous_?

Wybie's eyes widened, there was no way! Coraline Jones was jealous over him.

He grinned like an idiot at her.

Coraline arched a brow at his expression.

"Okay then. Look sorry for being a jerk. Can I get a ride?" She asked

He nodded and she climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle before he took off.

Wybie couldn't believe it, was it possible that his childhood crush liked him back?

Maybe?

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you so much for the review Saphira Winters 3. In case anyone is interested, I thought I'd post the link to some Coraline X Wybie fanart I made:**

** theoceansdaughter/art/Hey-Jonesy-808508148**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lana was over for the weekend again. Currently Wybie and her were playing Mortal Kombat in Coraline's room, and she was kicking his ass. Coraline was sitting in the kitchen downstairs calling the pizza place on speakerphone while her nail polish dried.

"What toppings guys?" She yelled.

In response two voices both yelled "Mushrooms!"

It was kinda weird how they both had spoken in unison. Huh.

Thirty minutes later Coraline walked into her room with pizza. Her two friends sat cross-legged on the floor frantically hitting buttons on their remotes. Then-

"Hah! Beat you! Suck it loser!" Lana shoved Wybie onto his side and laughed in triumph.

Coraline stared at the scene, when did they get so buddy-buddy?

Then Lana seemed to remember herself. She gasped and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I always play with my brothers, so I get really competitive. Jeez sorry Wybie." Lana blushed guilty.

"It's fine, I mean you did totally destroy me" he responded good-naturedly.

"Hey, ding-dongs pizzas here." Coraline threw the box down on the floor and sat next to Wybie.

She turned on some crappy b-rate horror movie and the three friends laughed at the fake limbs being torn off.

Somewhere along the course of the movie, Coraline had thrown her legs into Wybie's lap again.

Wybie blushed, now that he thought that he had a chance with her, all the casual touching she was always doing felt different.

* * *

Later that night Wybie had left and the two girls continued to talk as they laid in bed.

"I'm glad that you and Wybie made up after that whole Angie thing." Lana told her.

"Yeah me too, I can't believe I actually thought that he said yes to her." Coraline spoke guilty.

"Don't feel too bad, I was scared that he had said yes too." The brunette replied from her sleeping bag on the floor.

Coraline narrowed her eyes. Why would _she_ be scared of that?

"I mean if those two had gone out it would've been terrible." Lana continued

"Right." Coraline spoke.

* * *

This was insane! Was every girl at Ashland High after her best friend?! (Well to be fair it was only 3 or 4 out of the whole school's population, But still!)

Even Lana was after him?

No. No. Coraline was just being paranoid.

She tried her best to not glare whenever the girl came up to Wybie. Hell, she even gave them space to talk alone. She wasn't gonna play the "He's mine" game with her own friend.

Besides Lana probably didn't even like him. Sure, he fit Lana's whole tall, dark, and handsome type, but that didn't mean anything!

Right?

Still Coraline has been avoiding Lana. She really didn't want to snap out something nasty at her. Damn jealous tendencies.

But then Coraline happened to walk into the hallway and see Wybie talking with Lana. And then she saw Lana **HUGGING** Wybie.

Swiftly Coraline ducked around the corner and watched as Lana happily walked away.

_How could she._ Everyone in school knew that Coraline and Wybie were a package deal. Only a few idiot girls decided to try and go for him anyway. But Lana? Her friend? Her friend was one of the idiot girls who went after him, even though it was obvious that Coraline was in love with him?!

_Oh. Hell. No._

* * *

**(A/N): I made more Coraline x Wybie fanart: **

** theoceansdaughter/art/Wybie-s-Bodygaurd-808725426**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Usually when she encountered a situation like this Coraline would pull the old arm-hug, and glare until the girl got the message.

But this was her friend. She felt truly conflicted, even if she felt betrayed, she wasn't going to be catty like that.

And so she decided that she was done with mind games.

Instead she'd dress in her cutest outfit and confess to her best friend. Even if he rejected her, she knew they were close enough that they'd stay friends anyway.

And so the next day came.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her outfit, but as soon as she saw the boy waiting on the motorcycle outside, she understood.

When she walked out of her apartment to meet Wybie he blushed, he even said that she looked really pretty.

Haha Victory!

Almost.

She'd pull him aside at lunch time over to the bleachers, and just tell him.

It was a little hard wearing a skirt while riding a motorcycle, but whatever she had to show off what she had. And as far as that goes, a skirt would help her more than a low-cut top. Though she wore one of those too.

She walked into school her arm looped with Wybie's again. She didn't realize, but he had a really goofy smile on his face as he looked down at her.

She separated from him to put her books away in her locker, feeling confident. Only to stop as she was putting them away. There, walking down the hall, was Lana. And she was dressed in a skirt too, but not just that, a tight blouse as well. She was also showing off what she had, and she had way more.

**NOOOO!** Coraline screeched mentally.

* * *

It was time to scrap the plan, no more waiting till lunch. She rushed over to Wybie and dragged him away by his arm.

"Woah! Hey where are we going Jonesy-?"

Finally she stopped at the bleachers.

She huffed a bit from how fast she had pulled them away.

The bell rung.

Wrong. _Wrong_. **Wrong**.

This wasn't how she wanted to tell him. Rushed and forced, when they were both supposed to be in class. She wished she had told him over break, maybe by the willow tree they loved to climb.

Coraline leaned forward and rested her head against Wybie's chest.

"I'm an idiot." She mumbled.

He stood there dumbfounded. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Jonsey? What's wrong? You can tell me, you know." He tilted his head.

Coraline wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know I can tell you! I should have done it ages ago!" She berated herself.

Leaning back she looked up at him and met his eye, still hugging him. He smiled shyly down at her

"Idiot."

"Huh?" That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Wybie..._I love you_, okay. There I said it, ugh..." Coraline pulled herself away from him, and turned away.

"Y-you do?"

Coraline scowled

"Isn't it obvious, dingbat!"

"...a little."

Coraline spun towards him.

He was hunched over smiling nervously at her.

"I-I mean I wasn't sure, but after the whole Angie thing, I thought that you might be jealous, maybe..."

Coraline blushed angrily at him.

"And?"

"And you're worse than I am. I've been in love with you since I was eleven. You're way more oblivious than me." He grinned.

Coraline's eyes widened.

"Say that again."

"You're way more oblivious than me."

She punched him lightly in the arm.

He chuckled.

Taking her hand in his he spoke.

"I love you Coraline." He said with a crooked grin.

She smiled at him, and without further ado, promptly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

**(A/N): Only one chapter left! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

They skipped first and second period. He'd taken a seat on the grass under the bleachers. And Coraline had taken a seat on his lap.

She sat sideways and played with his hair as they talked. He tried his best not to stutter as the girl of his dreams had literally landed in his lap. There was no stopping his blush though.

"S-So you mean to tell me that all those times you came up and hugged my arm, it was to scare off other girls?"

"Obviously." Coraline replied casually.

"Huh. Well, you know that time I accidentally dropped my books on Kevin O'Reilly's hand in 4th period?"

She nodded.

"It wasn't an accident. It's because he made a-a _comment_ about you..." Wybie looked away.

"What did he say?"

"Well..." Wybie nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Spill it Wyborn."

"He said you had a nice ass!" He exclaimed nervously

Coraline paused then she leaned closer to him.

"And?"

"A-And...?"

A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Do you agree with him?"

Wybie's face flamed.

"W-well- I-"

Coraline cut him off and made a shushing noise.

Wybie sighed in relief.

Two other people were approaching the bleachers. Lucky the two under the bleachers were well hidden.

It was...Lana and...Franklin?

_What the hell._

Coraline looked at Wybie in disbelief, but he didn't seem surprised at all.

"F-Franklin. I wanted-I need to tell you something." Lana stuttered our looking at her hands.

"Okay. Are you alright though Lana, you seem worried?" Franklin replied, it was strange to Coraline's ears, he rarely spoke.

Lana pulled something out of her bag, then she handed it up to him.

"I-I asked around and Wybie said that you might like it." It was a CD. So _that_ was what the hug was about? Oops.

Franklin smiled down at her.

"Thank you. I love these guys." He gently took it from her.

"I know that I seem really shy around you, and well...that's-that's because I like you!" Lana looked away.

Holy shit, how had Coraline not seen this.

"I really like you too."

Okay Wybie was right, Coraline was _really_ oblivious.

* * *

Later in the day Coraline pulled Lana aside and explained everything. They both laughed at the misunderstanding, and Coraline apologized for avoiding her. Lana understood though. They exchanged congratulations on having both gotten the guy. Coraline even told her about her reaction to seeing Lana come to school in a nice outfit. Lana had to wipe away her tears of laughter after hearing _that_ particular story.

"Don't worry" Lana began a mischievous smile on her face "Wybie's more of an ass man anyway."

Coraline burst out laughing.

"What makes you say that?" She managed to ask through giggles.

"Oh maybe it's because he's always looking at _yours_."

Coraline smirked, she'd keep that in mind.

* * *

They were sitting in the branch of the willow tree again. Wybie had his arm around her waist. She had her head leaned against his shoulder, cat was currently curled up at the base of the tree.

Coraline lifted her head and kissed him, he was still a bit shy about it, but here when it was just them two, he didn't seem to have the same problem. Cat rolled his eyes and stalked off into the forest.

"Hey, remember when I promised not to crawl into your bed ever again?" Coraline said somewhat randomly.

Wybie fidgeted as he remembered that morning.

"Y-Yeah..." he tilted his head in question.

"I lied." She giggled before jumping off the branch and onto the grass below.

"See you tonight!" She shouted as she ran off towards the pink palace.

Wybie was simultaneously the luckiest and unluckiest boyfriend in the world.

"Love you!" He heard her voice from the distance.

He smiled goofily.

Who was he kidding, he was the luckiest.

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
